


Twelve Inches

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Humor, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphaella was simultaneously disappointed in her brothers and jealous of how perfectly content they seemed to be in their petty rebellion. She had no interest in the men Lucifer brought home, Castiel never had a date, and Michael was married to a beautifully composed trophy wife. But Gabriel…. it baffled her how Gabriel managed to find so many women who could tolerate his company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Inches

It was difficult to be the only girl in a family full of boys. Although, Raphaella suspected that her family was difficult period, gender aside. The baby of the family, Castiel, was a strange and quiet man. The eldest son, Michael, was clearly the favorite as he was the mirror image of their father in looks and attitude both. Then there was Lucifer and Gabriel, who seemed to constantly be fighting for the title of ‘worst son’.

Lucifer took a great delight in riling up their parents. Granted, it was difficult to get much emotion out of their frigid, distant parents and to a degree Raphaella almost admired Lucifer for how skilled he was at manipulating them. But it was simply in poor taste to come to Sunday dinners parading a man on his arm just for the reaction.

Although it was not entirely for the reaction - Raphaella was well aware of her brother’s proclivities. And was perhaps the smallest bit jealous of his brazen attitude, as she was still safely and securely ensconced in the closet. Deep, deep in the closet.

Of course, once Lucifer started upping the ante on bringing dates home for Sunday night dinners, Gabriel was quick to escalate. He had always been fond of bringing home different girls every week, bright girls with gaudy clothes and thick make up and bleached hair. Then he started bringing home two girls at once.

Mother was furious.

Their typical Sunday dinners normally consisted of awkward introductions, thinly veiled threats over roasted chicken, a few slipped slurs after too much wine at dessert, and culminated in shouting matches in the parlor before everyone stomped away.

Raphaella was simultaneously disappointed in her brothers and jealous of how perfectly content they seemed to be in their petty rebellion. She had no interest in the men Lucifer brought home, Castiel never had a date, and Michael was married to a beautifully composed trophy wife. But Gabriel…. it baffled her how Gabriel managed to find so many women who could tolerate his company.

He was crass, too loud, rude, his ego was inflated to epic proportions, he had horrible taste in most things. How he managed to find so many women who were happy to drape off his arm, it was confounding and infuriating.

But when he brought home Kali, a classic beauty who was poised and cultured, intelligent, sharp witted - Kali was the sort of person that their parents might actually approve of. And she lasted more than one Sunday, she came back on Gabriel’s arm several times. Raphaella could only hope not to be overt in her regard of Kali, if she sat next to her at dinner to have quiet conversations on art and music while Gabriel bickered with Lucifer across the table, no one else seemed to notice.

It still rankled. Raphaella had to know _why_.

Perhaps she’d had one too many glasses of wine. But one Sunday night found her and Kali sitting next to each other on the small buttercup colored settee in the parlor while the rest of the family bickered. When the conversation was too loud to hear more than a few inches in front of your face, Raphaella dared to be forward.

Leaning closer to Kali, watching Gabriel make a fool of himself posturing next to Lucifer, Raphaella quietly asked, “I don’t mean to be rude, but I can’t fathom what you see in him.”

Kali turned towards her, one perfectly drawn eye brow arching, “Are you asking why I’m with your brother?”

Raphaella held her gaze, “I’m curious.”

Kali shifted closer, nearly whispering in her ear, “His cock is ten inches, and thick,” drawing back with a smirk on her face Kali finished, “And he knows how to use it.”

Momentarily taken aback at her forwardness - and perhaps she and Gabriel were better matches in some ways than Raphaella imagined,- she stared at her lap quietly for a minute. Kali didn’t take her eyes off her, a glint of something curious there.

Leaning back in to Kali’s space, Raphaella dared to place a hand on her thigh. “I have a twelve inch cock in my bedside drawer.”

-

Gabriel was never going to get her back, he didn’t deserve a woman like Kali.

She was a work of art, crafted by her own hand surely, splayed on Raphaella’s creme colored sheets. Long limbed, thin and graceful, she moved with purpose and confidence. Kali was the sort of woman who knew what she wanted and had no qualms taking it. But Raphaella could hold her own.

She had Kali screaming on her tongue before she even brought out her cock.

Sharp nails raked down her back and set her on fire, Kali’s pretty slender hands strong as they dug into her and held on. Their kisses weren’t shy, teeth biting at each other, panting hot as they rolled and twisted up the neatly tucked sheets. Kali slapped her rear and sucked at mouthfuls of her skin while Raphaella tugged on the harness, both impatient.

Raphaella wanted to hold her firm thighs wide and drive into her, watch her eyes roll back and make her pert breasts sway, but as soon as she nudged between Kali’s thighs, Kali was wrapping her legs around Raphaella’s waist and tossing her. Teeth and nails nipping, pushing, pulling, Kali pinned her with rough hands to her shoulders and straddled waist, sinking down.

She was fierce and beautiful, entrancing to watch, softly curled dark hair tumbling over her graceful shoulders as her body rolled with her motions. She didn’t just want control, it was almost as though she wanted Raphaella enthralled to her. And oh, it was working. Bringing her hands up to Kali’s narrow hips, Raphaella stroked her fevered skin, smooth and taut. Up her belly and down to parted thighs, fingers trailing to dip between her legs, rubbing the pad of a thumb against Kali’s clit.

Raphaella watched the plain dark brown dildo sinking into Kali, glistening, her tight curled hair neatly trimmed and labia a rich almost black coloring. Her belly tensed when she took it to the base, Raphaella rocking up to work it inside her. Digging heels into the bed, hands anchored on Kali’s waist, she bent her knees and thrust up. 

Bouncing Kali on her lap, the friction of the harness between her legs had her wet and aching. The sounds Kali made though, when she lost her determinedly held poise and slumped over Raphaella clutching at her arms, her whole body shuddering as she came wetly and screamed out, it made Raphaella’s chest swell with a smug satisfaction.

Laying Kali down on the bed, wiggling out of her harness, Raphaella propped herself up on one elbow to trace her fingers over Kali’s heaving chest. Dark pert nipples, skin glistening with sweat, the tapered pinch of her small waist and down the dip of her belly button. Her hair was tangled and her make up smeared, thighs wet, the scent of her sex intoxicating. She blinked at Raphaella and laughed.

“I don’t know why I even bother with men anymore.”


End file.
